In bodywork construction, such securing elements are secured to the bodywork, for example, in order to secure seats, to secure folding backrests or to clamp loads, such as luggage. They must have a corresponding high level of strength, further be able to be produced in an inexpensive manner and be able to be secured to the bodywork in a simple manner, without weakening the strength thereof to a great extent.
Conventionally, a reinforcement element is formed either from a sheet metal component and spot-welded or screwed to the associated bodywork component, or from an elongate reinforcement element and in this instance often from a round rod which is connected to the bodywork, generally by means of shielded arc welding or soldering.
In principle, there are different structural types. In a first structural type, the round rod is secured in a manner positioned on the bodywork, often welded or screwed to a carrier. This is disclosed, for example, in DE 100 54 586 A1 using the example of a securing element for a vehicle seat, the round rod being constructed as a curved member. In a second structural type, the round rod is guided through an opening on the bodywork component and subsequently welded, optionally with additional reinforcement plates. An embodiment is disclosed in DE 100 54 586 A1, wherein the round rod is secured at the inner side in a transverse carrier and is accessible through openings which are provided. EP 0 749 864 B1 and JP 2007-125954 A each describe a fixing for a vehicle seat incorporated into a floor of the vehicle, the round rod being secured in each case at the end side in an opening. There are further solutions in which the round rod is connected to the bodywork by means of additional sheet metal flaps which engage over the round rod at both end sides.
Securing elements which exclusively comprise a formed sheet metal component may be considered to be advantageous with respect to the possible securing methods to the bodywork (spot welding, laser welding or screwing). However, securing elements which are formed from a sheet metal component are limited in terms of their possible strength by material and sheet metal thickness. Round rods, with respect to the component strength relative to the type of the load height and direction are generally higher, but are structurally more complex to secure to the bodywork component compared with a securing element formed from sheet metal.